tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathleen
Bio: She's cute, right? What more can you see and think of a cute yellow husky? She's childish, and the shortest of the pack. She has a crush on Mikey, the youngest of the turtles on which she often plays video games with. She enjoys anything fun, showing much her bonds with her crush; giving off pranks and more. She enjoys her sisters company on games and more and she totally idolizes Angela and is completely proud into being her little sister(even if they're not pretty related). Kathleen loves anything cute which includes stuffed toy animals and fluffy kittens and puppies, she also loves anything sweet which includes all sorts of desserts and cakes. Kathleen may be the most adorable on the pack but her aids onto being the bait have benefits over killing the target with one lightning bolt in an immediate. Kathleen often uses honorifics and ends her sentences with -desu, -desu ne, or -desu-wa~ Angela-nēchan/Ella/Yuki-chan Scarlette-sama/Kasai-sama Tiffany-dono/Tiffy/Haru-chan Leo-senpai Raph-senpai Donnie-senpai/dono Mikey-senpai April-chan History: '''Kathleen has a twin sister when she was born, purely identical, but her signature color is light magenta. Her name is Kristine Carmine, and they're highly identical. Their parents hid both Kathleen and Kristine but got separated suddenly which they continue on. Kristine was taken to Brazil while Kathleen was taken with Lady Sapphire. Both joined the MARA(Mutant Animals Routine of Assassination), they bumped each other once yet never made any contact. Kathleen's family grew an expertise of martial arts. Kathleen brought up a childish personality from her mom, and the strength from her dad. Both of her parents' side of the family has the passion of training martial arts, inherited by their ancestors that flows down their blood. Kathleen was the only one who gives out the difference from being raised in a unusual place of technologies, where she gives less interest on training(although she shows a lot of enthusiasm to watch Angela and become a show-off to the turtles) and spend her whole time with Tiffany's gadgets. What she meant by less interest is giving out a depressive sigh for sometime. Kathleen was brought into the deepest part of the forest by her father while her twin was with her mother. Techniques: She enjoys using choreography into her element but of course she uses martial art Talent: She can dance and sing, but she's great in mashing up music, creating a remix and is a great DJ. She even knows how to beatbox 'Motto: '"Love is like a lightning, you get struck once and baby it kills," "Life comes at you fast, it runs through your body and tries to escape and be expressed in anyway possible. It's lot like lightning," '''Weakness: '''Molestation and tickles '''Fears: '''She hates to be in the darkness alone, she isn't aware when she's on a mission but in times, she pretty is afraid Aids of the pack: She finishes fights faster with one struck of lightning but she takes it long enough to enjoy. She was mostly used as a bait since she is cute and in some portions, sexy '''Personality: '''She has a childish heart for a girl in the age of 14(no offense), she enjoy video games and such, reading fictions with Tiffany and anything fun that includes the bond. She's kind, loving, sweet, and gentle as Tiffany(which came to have a liking with herself and Honey-senpai in OHSHC) but when it comes to bitterness, she's heck scary if something bad happens to what is good to her. In every situation, she believes 'Life is a video game, there'll be a time to win and to lose, but you'll always aim for winning not just to get a high score, but to solve every problems," Appearance: She's the smallest among her sisters. She have the highlight fur marking colored lemon yellow, and her lowlights are purely white. The yellow markings leaves a triangle on her forehead, the color goes to her eyebrows, cheeks, collar bone, shoulders, waist, hips, thighs, and upper portion of her tail. Her tail is medium length but described to be small since it is often curled up revealing its cottony features on the bottom part. Her hair is orange-yellow and the length reaches the knee but when tied into pigtails, it reaches in her mid-thighs. She wore arm warmers to tuck in the temperature of heat in her arms to let the electricity flow without getting harmed physically. She has rare pink light magenta eyes and ribbons on her pigtails that matches it perfectly. She is clearly shown to have a girly side since pink is her signature color. Her bandanna is magenta pink and the laces of her arm warmers as well. Whenever she draws out claw, she polishes her claws pink as well. Her height is as tall as a middle-school girl. Feelings toward Michelangelo: She finds him exclusively adorable(and he finds her the same way). The two expose themselves as best friends but both got deep feelings for each other. Kathleen loves his clumsiness and his way of being him. She shows much of her obsession for her feelings towards Mikey whenever she's around Scarlette and Tiffany, she's a bit terrified whenever she shows that to Angela, her idol. Favorites: She loves anything pink and everything cute and adorable. She eats anything sweet especially cakes, candies, and chocolates, her most favorite was the chocolate fountain. In boredom moments or times where she isn't doing much, she mostly wore Canine Beats 4000 ''designed and built by the hands of her ''sister, Tiffany. She have great taste of finding a good music or beat, but her favorite is Baby look at us ''by ''Sarina Paris. Theme song: 21st Century Girl by Willow Smith Voice cast: Tara Strong Category:OC Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Hereo